This invention relates to timber sorting apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus which sorts timber into various compartments and empties the compartments onto an output conveyor.
Timber sorting apparatus are known where timber is delivered along an input conveyor and sorted based upon size or type into one of a plurality of compartments. A particular type or size of timber batch is respectively collected in each compartment. When a compartment is sufficiently filled, the timber is transferred mainly by gravity action onto a conveyor system located beneath the compartments. The timber is transported from the compartments to other treatment, such as packaging.
A number of prior compartment designs for timber sorting installations are known. By way of example, reference is made to applicant's Finnish patent Nos. 44532, 49815, 51684 and 52528. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,085,686, 3,653,506, and 3,696,948.
One type of compartment design utilizes flexible supports which form a compartment bag. The flexible supports permit the compartment bag to expand as the quantity of timber is accumulated into it. Such design avoids damage to the timber since the compartment bags are used with flexible supports. Such flexible supports typically utilized are chains, belts or straps.
However, one difficulty with utilizing such compartment bags concerns the opening of the compartment and emptying its contents onto the conveyor positioned therebeneath. Previously, such opening has been achieved by disconnecting one end of the flexible supports forming the compartment bag, and emptying the timber. Subsequent to the elimination of the timber, the end is refixed to again form the compartment bag. Such actions required for emptying the compartments have been time consuming and presented a limiting factor in the capacity and capability of such sorting installations.